Another DogDemon
by Inutori
Summary: An added twist to our favorite feudal fairy tale. There's new mysteries to untangle as the group continues to search out Naraku; one of those mysteries is a dog demon with...miko powers? SUSPENDED
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Unfortunately, Inuyasha is not mine, nor is the rest of the Inuyasha cast. I would love to own him though. Rub those fuzzy little ears; play with his hair . . .Oh yeah, gomen, gomen. Got a little carried away there. Well, I'm sure some of you realize that I'm reposting this. I'm rewriting this story since my style (I feel) has improved considerably since the time that I wrote this.

Another Dog Demon-_revised_  
**Prologue**

Clenching her teeth, the hanyou dodged another attack and rolled across the ground unceremoniously, dirt clinging to her white haori. She scrambled to her feet and glanced back at the centipede demon in frustration.

Her uncle and mentor had told her not to kill the demon, though she really didn't understand why not. It was a demon cursed to be fleshless for eternity. Basically it was as good as dead already.

This thing had killed him, and yet he still wanted it to live. Despite the urge to kill her attacker she continued to obey her master's dying wish.

The demon dove at her again, its jaw dropping to prepare to take a chunk out of her. She jumped up and to the side to avoid the attack, watching the creature crash into the ground and then circle around to come at her again.

If she were to let the demon live and not let herself die she was going to have to get out of there quick. With an angered growl, she ran off through the forest and tried to lose the annoying demon charging her.

She had just wanted to visit her uncle for a while and so had come down from the Northern Lands. Unfortunately she had been met by the scene of her mentor fighting with this demon. Not exactly the greeting she was expecting, especially when the demon didn't even have flesh.

Her golden eyes scanned the area up ahead; seeing that she was coming up on open country. The frustrated sigh that left her mouth couldn't be stopped as she realized that she may be running for awhile.

The rice patties passed below her quickly and in the distance she saw another forest. Inuyasha's forest.

Observing where she was, the hanyou stopped in her tracks and whipped around to face the centipede demon. As she turned, she noted that the braid in her knee-length raven hair was coming out. That meant that her hair was going to need a lot of brushing to get all of the tangles out of it.

One more thing to blame the centipede demon for: no matter how trivial it was.

The centipede stopped just in front of her; pulling up so that it's spine was arched and the torso and skull rose above the hanyou's small form.

After waiting for a few seconds, the centipede dove at her and she dodged out of the way again. Using the demon's lack of forward momentum to her advantage, she took off towards Inuyasha's forest once again, gaining a bit of distance between her and the youkai kotsu.

The Goshinboku of the forest came into view and she only glanced momentarily at the gigantic tree and its eternal prisoner, Inuyasha. The hanyou that had been pinned to the tree by the protector of the Shikon no Tama fifty years ago.

She continued her mad dash away from the magical tree and came across an old, rickety well. Looking in, she saw that it was dry and that there were a few scattered bones at the bottom.

The centipede was still quite a distance behind her, and she swept the loose hair falling into her face behind her shoulder. There was a strange power coming from the well and with a start she realized that this well had been constructed from a Goshinboku. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage.

Racking her memory for the proper incantation, she jumped onto the lip of the well. She crouched there, letting her red hakama billow in the slight wind.

Nodding to herself, she began the chant that would make this dry well a link to the future. To say that she was grateful that she had received priestess training despite her demon blood would have been an understatement at that particular moment.

Once the chant was done she jumped into the well. When she glanced up she saw the centipede demon looking down at her just before pink and blue swirls of magic engulfed her for a few seconds and she landed at the base of the well.

Instead of sunlight illuminating the hole there was complete darkness. She looked up and saw a couple strips of faint light shining through what must have been a cover on the well. The well must have been boarded up over the years.

With a shrug she jumped and tried to kick the boards off of it. All that succeeded in doing was hurting her leg. She landed at the bottom of the well again with a grunt. The well wasn't just covered: it had been sealed.

A little annoyed, she began another chant that would hopefully break the barrier. As she was doing so, the ground below her began to glow with magic. She stopped and looked down. The centipede must have been following her. Great.

Hoping that her spell had worked, she leapt toward the sealed cover of the well. Instead of kicking the wood again, she crossed her arms above her head and shot at it head first. The centipede hissed at her from below, following her ascent with one of its own.

To her luck, the seal gave way and she burst through the wood, taking off at lightning speed out of what must have been a mini shrine. When she was out she stopped, overwhelmed with all of the scents that blasted her sensitive nose. First was the smell of humans and a cat: she had smelt that in the shrine. Then there were other strange smells that she couldn't place blasting at her from everywhere.

All of the stenches disoriented her, and she stumbled backward slightly. Behind her she heard the cries of a little human boy yelling for a "Kagome." Being overtaken by all of the powerful smells, she couldn't place exactly where behind her the yelling was coming from.

This future was too much for her. She couldn't smell many demons, but all these other scents could have been plugging her nose. They were starting to give her a migraine.

**I**  
**Do  
****Not  
****Sleep**

**A/N** Review if you like it. I have determined that if no one reviews my stories, obviously no one likes them and they aren't worth spending the time to post: even if I continue to write them for my own pleasure.


	2. Forced to Lie

**Inutori:** Hey minna-san! It's kind of fun re-writing this story, and I apologize to those wanting me to update my other stories already…I'm probably getting on their nerves like no other. But I figured I'd better put up the first chapter of this since the prologue is so stinkin' short.  
**Inuyasha:** ::cough:: Tell them now.  
**Inutori:** ::sigh:: I don't own Inuyasha, sad and depressing as that is.  
**Gem:** (alternate personality of mine) I now have my own penname…but I only have one story up...and it's for One Piece...  
**Inutori:** Yeah, now I can separate Gem from myself! ::shouts for joy::  
**Kagome:** Well, let's let the readers go on and read the revised chapter of ADD.

Chapter 1-_revised  
_**Forced to Lie**

"I'M GOING HOME!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou blocking her way to the well that would take her home. Her face was red with anger and steam appeared to be coming out of her ears. It was like this every time she tried to go back and so far there was no sign that things were going to start improving.

Amber eyes sparkled in challenge and an angry frown covered the half-demon's face. "NO YOU'RE NOT!" Inuyasha stretched his arms to either side to further block her from accessing the time portal to her own world.

"WHY NOT?" Kagome was fuming. She hadn't been home in over two weeks, and finals were coming up. There were little flames in her eyes, and an evil aura surrounded her body. It just didn't make sense as to why Inuyasha insisted that she had to stay in the feudal era all the time. Pretty soon she wouldn't even be able to go to the bathroom without his permission.

"BECAUSE WE NEED YOU TO DETECT THE SHIKON SHARDS!" His eyes flared angrily at Kagome and he seemed to grow in height as Kagome continued to challenge him.

The reincarnated priestess rose to the balls of her feet, glaring harshly at her adversary. She was very grateful that Kaede had put that necklace on Inuyasha at the moment.

"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" Kagome waved her arms up and down with each 'sit' and closed her eyes tight, fighting the tears back. Her anger swelled inside her as she thought of how insulting Inuyasha was being.

After the silver-haired boy had been thoroughly flattened, Kagome stepped on his back and hopped into the well, diving to her own time and escaping Inuyasha's wrath when he recovered.

When she landed at the bottom of the well in her time, she knelt down in angry thought. 'Is that really what he thinks of me…still? That jerk.'

Kagome stood up and took a deep, calming breath.

Her hands encircled the rungs of the ladder and she pulled her weight slowly and deliberately out of the well. After getting out of the well house, Kagome dragged herself gloomily to the house and her bedroom.

Kagome locked her door and turned to her desk with a sigh. Textbooks were stacked what seemed to be a mile high and papers cluttered what was once the clean surface before she started going to the past.

The sun dipped below the horizon and Kagome continued to labor, barely making a dent in the amount of school assignments she had to makeup. A clock next to her read 12:36 before too long and Kagome set her alarm before she forgot. She didn't want to wake up late and miss school after the effort it took to get home.

Sleep overtook her just after 1'o'clock and her head smothered the math assignment she had been grueling over. The sound of her window sliding open and the rustling of clothes barely breached her tired ears, but she made no sound to acknowledge the uninvited company.

**

* * *

**

When Kagome awoke the next morning, she found Inuyasha staring at her. She stared at the golden eyes of her traveling companion before the reality of the situation sunk in to her tired mind.

"Eeeeeeeeeek! HENTAI!"

Inuyasha bolted to his feet in terror and then calmed back down quickly when he realized that nothing was wrong. Though he didn't sit back down next to the bed like he had been previously. "Let's go, wench."

"No." Kagome stood up and moved over to her closet to pull out a clean uniform for school.

"Nani?" Inuyasha turned to look at her like she was crazy or something. She merely glared back at him and held her fresh outfit in her arms.

"I haven't even gone to school yet, Inuyasha." Kagome took a deep breath and fiddled with the material in her arms. Some sort of resolve came over her face and she looked at Inuyasha with a new confidence. "Out." She continued to stare at Inuyasha as she pointed at the door to her bedroom, her eyes told a tale that couldn't fit in any book.

"Why should I?" He slumped once again to the floor, facing Kagome with a defiant spark in his amber eyes. "I'm not leaving until you are." His hands brushed the floor as he sat in his signature crouch, looking stubbornly at the raven-haired female.

Her eyebrow twitched and a vein popped from her forehead. "Hentai, I told you once, and I'll say it once more, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Inuyasha fell back slightly and a red-tint blossomed from his cheeks as he realized why Kagome wanted him to leave so urgently. "Feh."

Standing up, Inuyasha exited her room blushing; his cheeks went a shade darker as he walked by her. After Inuyasha had walked out, Kagome quickly slammed and locked the door. A couple of minutes later, she came out in her school uniform holding her book bag in front of her.

Before Kagome could go to school though, Inuyasha scooped her up and threw her over one shoulder.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? PUT ME DOWN!" Kagome yelped and screamed as the hanyou made his way fairly calmly to the well house.

An idea came to her and she relaxed her flailing arms and legs.

"Um . . .Inuyasha?" She said it sweetly, hoping it would get his attention more fully.

"What do you want now?" In his voice there was a hint of irritation and annoyance, but he was obviously trying to push it back so as not to get sat by the girl draped over his shoulder.

"I'm not telling unless you put me down." Kagome smiled and licked her lips, wondering how well this would truly work.

She felt his arm around her flex while he debated what to do. Finally he set her down in front of him when they were just outside the mini shrine where the well was. He didn't let go of her wrist even though he set her down. Apparently he wasn't going to chance her taking off.

"Thank you . . ." Kagome blushed a little as she thought of how she should put this to him. She looked at the ground of the Sunset Shrine, hesitantly taking in a breath to speak. "Inuyasha . . .I-I sense the presence of a Shikon shard."

**I**  
**Do  
****Not  
****Sleep**

**A/N** If you like it, please tell me. If no one reviews, I'll never know that anyone actually read it, therefore making me feel like my efforts here are in vain. (my efforts to please you as the readers) If you have any questions, feel free to ask.


	3. Truth in the Lie

**Inutori:** Inutori here, bringing you a new chapter with pride plastered all over it. The original chapter was 3, maybe 4 pages long, but rewritten it is now 7!!!

**Sango:** That's not really that big a deal, you know.

**Inutori:** ::pouts:: But it is to me…

**Kagome:** And that's all that matters, don't worry about other people.

**Inutori:** ::glomps Kagome:: ARIGATO!

**Inutora:** My guy, back off.

**Everyone:** ??

**Inutori:** Have patience, those who have read this story know already…but those who haven't, so sorry for giving stuff away…I don't own Inuyasha, so now off you go…It's time to read this horrendous revision of Another DogDemon: Chapter 2…

Chapter 2

**_Truth in the Lie_**

"Nani?!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked at her closely. 'Is this her plot to stay in her world, or is she telling the truth?' He couldn't tell by looking at her eyes. They weren't the eyes of a liar, but neither were they the eyes of truth.

She seemed to have a bit more confidence in herself as her back straightened and she lifted her chin to look directly into the hanyou's eyes "I said: I sense the presence of a Shikon shard."

Getting a bit excited, like usual, Inuyasha's grip on her wrist tightened and he heard her take a sharp breath and he could smell salty tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Th-that way." She pointed with her free hand in the direction of her school. He followed her finger and wanted to bolt like a young puppy being told to fetch.

But before Inuyasha could run off in the direction Kagome had pointed, she stopped him. "Inuyasha, I don't think that you should go out there in broad daylight." He looked back at her like an impatient child; an expression of anger crossing his face at being denied what he wanted.

"Demons may be a common sight in your time, but here you never see them. Let me scope it out today and tell you tonight what I found." Kagome smiled at him, a hidden motive obviously being hidden with that sugary voice of hers.

A scowl crossed the young demon's features in his silent tantrum from being told off. "But if there is a shard, then it could be dangerous." In his own way, Inuyasha was just trying to be protective even if Kagome was blinding herself to it. Whatever she was scheming, she obviously didn't care if she was left vulnerable in the process. She was just being her typically naïve self; how annoying.

"Then what you can do is just watch me from a tree nearby where no one will see you. You can watch, but that's it. Got that?" Kagome glared sternly up at him, her blue irises sparkling with an inner strength abnormal for a simple human. He couldn't help but get lost in her depth-defying eyes and lose track of everything else.

After a good half of a minute he slowly nodded his head, his eyes never leaving Kagome's blue-gray ones. Once he regained his composure his glare pierced her body, making her smile hesitantly at him and tilt her head to one side in a blatant attempt to look innocent.

"Alright then, let's go!" She tugged on his hand and ran away from the shrine operated by her family.

Inuyasha's eyes bulged as he felt the small girl's hand pull on his own, calloused hand. They ran all the way down the steps, and as soon as they reached the bottom, Kagome stopped without warning.

She turned to Inuyasha with a stern face. "Now, Inuyasha, I want you to follow me in the trees. Unless I call for you, don't you dare come near me." She glared daggers at Inuyasha, most likely making sure he knew the penalty of if he didn't follow her orders.

He nodded timidly, yet huffily and hopped up into a nearby sakura tree.

Kagome took off at a dead run along the sidewalk, an expression of worry etched across her face. Inuyasha didn't understand why, if she was in such a hurry, she didn't ask him to take her on his back. Not much he could do about it, and it wasn't like he cared that much about it.

**Scene Change:**

At school, Kagome's friends greeted her with bright, welcoming smiles. They must have been worried about her because of her long absence.

"Kagome, you feeling better already? Your grandpa told me you had to have a liver transplant." Her friend with the headband placed her hand on Kagome's forehead to check her temperature and make sure Kagome didn't have a fever. Her face scrunched with worry for her friend that had been deficient in her school attendance recently.

She turned slightly blue and a large sweat drop adorned the side of her head. "I-I feel fine now, thanks." Kagome silently vowed to murder her senile grandfather for his most recent ailment that kept her from attending school.

"Higurashi-san, I bought this for you." Hojou handed her a box of cough drops and something else that she hadn't a single clue as to what it was. He had appeared out of nowhere, surprising Kagome quite a bit. She wondered if he was some sort of martial artist with how well he performed stealth-maneuvers.

"Th-thanks Hojou-kun." Trying to look grateful, Kagome accepted the gifts and fidgeted with them in her hands nervously.

"Hey Kagome, I don't know if you heard, but we have a new student at school. A third-year girl." Eri smiled at Kagome, beginning with the initial prep talk to start gossiping, when the five-minute warning bell signaled for them to get to class.

On the way into the building, Kagome leaned over to Eri to hear more of what she had been saying. "Who is it?"

Eri's eyes sparkled dangerously as she fully tuned into gossip mode. "I haven't met her yet, but everyone says she's really strange and she carries herself weird."

Kagome got an apprehensive look on her face. "What do you mean by weird?"

The other girl scoffed, cocking one eyebrow at Kagome. "You know, weird. I guess she randomly starts yelling at people for saying things about her when she's present, but no one said anything. I heard she yelled at a teacher for talking about having sex with one of the students during class."

"Yikes. Sounds like she needs to be submitted to the psych ward." Kagome frowned, confused about this new person. The thought passed through her head that perhaps this new girl has strange powers and abilities similar to her own. It excited her to think that perhaps there was another girl around that had miko powers that she could relate to.

"Totally agreed. But there's not much anyone is doing about it right now. Kind of stinks if you ask me." Eri sighed as they entered the classroom and found their seats.

Kagome looked out the window in wonder, trying to comprehend the correlation between her era and that of Inuyasha. At first she had thought that they were completely different, but since she had started time traveling, she was beginning to notice things she hadn't before.

Like the angry spirit of that child that had died in the fire, or the creepy mask that had tried to eat her; she had never even realized things like that existed until she had encountered the centipede demon and then Inuyasha. How her life had changed since then, Kagome mused.

**Scene Change:**

After school, as Kagome and her friends were leaving the grounds, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks in fearful shock. There it was: the presence of a Shikon fragment. She hurriedly looked around the courtyard trying to isolate exactly where the presence was coming from. It wouldn't be very good to be caught off guard by some unknown entity.

Still frantically whipping her head in one direction or another, she didn't notice Inuyasha hopping to the ground just ahead of her. Her gaze fell on him as people around started making a raucous about the guy wearing a sword, funny clothes, and sniffing the ground like a dog. Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she watched him crawl around in the dirt with his nose embedded in the grass terrain.

A fearful lump formed in her throat and she attempted to swallow it. "Inuyasha, what do you think you're doing?" She whispered her words quietly as he crawled by her feet; she could barely find the strength to tear her eyes from him as he made a complete fool of himself. To her it almost felt like she was the focus of the jeers and taunts she began to hear around her and she flushed slightly, looking at the ground and trying to find an escape route.

"I smell a youkai. It's somewhere nearby. Kagome, where's the shard?"

She pointed timidly across the street having finally located the elusive shard that she had detected the presence of only a minute or two ago. Unfortunately, right in the line of her finger's path was a girl carelessly strolling beneath the sakura trees with headphones over her ears listening to a CD.

"Alright then." Inuyasha swooped Kagome into one of his arms and ran toward the unsuspecting girl.

"INUYASHA! NOT IN PUBLIC LIKE THIS!" Kagome looked at everyone watching fearfully, hoping that they wouldn't recognize her.

With dreaded horror she looked at the black-haired girl idly twirling a pencil in one hand, her mind probably floating off in its own little dimension. Just moments before Inuyasha reached the innocent bystander, the girl's pencil slipped out of her hands and onto the ground.

As Inuyasha swept his clawed hand at her, she ducked down to retrieve the writing utensil. That girl was lucky to have avoided that blow: it could have killed her.

Kagome's innards flopped around mercilessly as Inuyasha quickly landed and jerked around to sweep at the girl again.

All that they saw were sakura petals floating harmlessly to the ground being carried by the gentle breeze. The girl they had both seen and almost ripped into shreds was gone; and so was the presence of the shard.

With a few choice words and a stomp in the ground, Inuyasha took off back towards the well. Kagome was more than just a little shaken up after that. How could a person be there one minute and totally disappear the next; so quickly that not even Inuyasha could trace them?

**Scene Change:**

Sango shifted restlessly by the fire, her gaze brushing over Miroku and Shippou carelessly. Kirara was curled up comfortably in her lap as she had been for the last hour. No one was talking, and the silence bothered her to no end.

Before sunset Inuyasha had popped into camp to say that he was going to be staying in Kagome's time until something called a Sunday. Who knew what that was? Now she was stuck with the monk and the kitsune until whatever time it was that the stupid lovebirds deemed it necessary to make an appearance.

Why did she stick around anyway? With that thought she found her eyes wandering to Miroku, and then to his hand wrapped with the rosary. That's right: Naraku. He had done something to all of them and now they had banded together to kill him.

Except Kagome. Naraku really hadn't done anything to Kagome besides make Inuyasha miserable. It was probably that fact that drove the young girl from the future to hate Naraku so much.

Oh well, not that it really mattered if there was an actual reason to fight Naraku. The fact that he was just pure evil was a good enough reason in and of itself.

Sango sighed again, bored out of her mind at just watching the fire slowly eat away at the deadwood that they had gathered earlier. She closed her eyes in content, listening to the crackling of the embers before her and letting them lull her to sleep.

A twig snapped in the forest, causing both Miroku and Sango to jerk up into a sitting position. They were both wide awake and stemming their breathing, trying to hear whatever it was that had made the noise.

Shippou was fast asleep and unaware of what was going on, but that didn't really matter. It was the two adults' duty to protect the kit from any harm and this unseen creature would be threatening to them until they have determined otherwise.

The tajiya carefully pulled her feet underneath her without making a sound and looked out into the dark woods. How she wished she had night vision like Inuyasha; it would make this so much easier.

Once fully standing, Sango silently crept over to her Haraikotsu and picked it up. The dry grass under her heavy weapon rustled as she removed the bone from its resting position against a tree and Sango froze. Whatever was in the woods had probably heard that, and she was listening for any more movement from this potential enemy.

She mentally sighed, wishing she had been born into a time where she wouldn't have to deal with things like this. A bush jiggled softly, and not with the wind. With one swift movement she threw her demon bone at the brush and caught it as it swung back to her.

In the distance she heard a quiet whistling of air, but didn't give it much heed as she walked cautiously up to the bush with her boomerang cocked. Letting one's guard down for even a split second could be fatal.

Her sweep through the shrubs with Haraikotsu and a loud wail brought a smirk to her face as she realized she had caught their culprit. She picked up a small demon child by its tail and carried it over to the fire where she could see it better.

"Put me down, ugly!" A high squeal came out of the little thing's mouth and Sango glared at the beast for insulting her. As they came closer to the fire, Sango identified the demon as a little she-devil. But she couldn't quite place what specimen she was.

"I'm not ugly, pipsqueak!" Sango's angry voice aroused Shippou, who lazily rubbed his eyes and looked up at the upset demon exterminator.

"Yes you are, ugly!" Pitch black eyes narrowed at the woman still holding the child's tail. Sango wasn't quite sure about the true color of those eyes, though; it was dark out and the lighting was terrible, after all.

"Are we having rabbit for breakfast or somethin'?" Shippou continued to rub at his tired eyes while trying to see what was going on.

Sango looked down at the fox-demon strangely. "What are you talking about?" The demon child in her hand began to frantically scratch at her arm in an attempt to escape. She may have been a tajiya, but the still hurt!

Quickly and with little thought, Sango slammed the demon child into the ground in a rage and screamed with pain.

But before the little devil could scamper away, Shippou pounced on her and pinned her to the ground. Now that she looked, the two kids were about the same size.

"Get away from me!" The little girl's voice came out in panicked sobs and she squirmed, trying now to escape from her new captor.

"Shippou, why'd you do that?" Miroku looked in curiosity at the little boy, who straddled the belly of a little girl with soft white hair.

The kitsune youkai stared blankly at Miroku, and Sango could see confusion in the young boy's eyes. "Instinct?"

Miroku and Sango both had little question marks appear around their heads as they continued to stare at the little fox-boy straddle another little demon girl.

Perverted as he was, Miroku smiled slyly at Shippou. "I didn't start reacting to those instincts until I was a teen, but I guess for demons those urges must start sooner." The stupid grin on his face was smacked off by Sango's boomerang that she had still been holding in one hand.

Shippou just blinked back at Miroku, probably confused as to what Miroku had been suggesting. "She's food." The auburn-haired boy pointed at the girl he was sitting on, who had settled down a little to watch everyone talk. As soon as those words came out of his mouth, though, she began even more frantically trying to escape from under him.

Unfortunately for her, Shippou was just a little bigger, and therefore a little heavier, than she was.

It suddenly dawned on Sango what was happening. Shippou had woken up and asked about eating rabbit, he was a fox, and as soon as the little one was loose he attacked out of instinct. They're natural-born enemies! This young she-demon was a bunny! Guess that explained the soft, white, fluffy tail coming out her backside, didn't it?

I 

**Do**

**Not**

**Sleep**

**Inutori:** I just HAD to add a cute little bunny to the story. Yes, foxes are cute, but little baby bunnies are just as adorable! ::huggles new character::

**Inuyasha:** I thought this story was supposed to be about me? After all, I was the one in the prologue, not some stupid rabbit.

**Inutori:** Oh hush, your time will come…I just have to build to it. ::sticks nose in air::

**Inuyasha:** Build to it my foot; you just want to waste everyone's precious time with you.

**Inutori:** …::smiles::…that too…but I just wanted to relax this story since it was so rushed the first time I wrote it. It went by too fast and didn't really make sense, so now I am trying my best to make it better! Hope everyone likes it so far! Please review and tell me! Ja ne, minna-san!


	4. Going Wild

**Inutori:** Either this story isn't very good, or people don't like me anymore. I think it's that people don't like me anymore. Maybe my not updating all summer turned everyone against me…

**Inuyasha:** Whatever gave you that brilliant idea? Of course there are hard feelings after you completely ignored their pleas all summer. And now you're writing this instead of finishing up other stories.

**Inutori:** I don't own Inuyasha, and I'll try to get out the rest of some of my other stories ASAP, okay?

**Kagome:** You better, or you'll be hated by all readers on

Chapter 3

_Going Wild_

Kagome clenched the pencil with frustration. She had convinced Inuyasha to let her stay until finals were over. Unfortunately she hadn't gotten him to leave, and so she really hadn't had any time to study.

The test in front of her was finished save for a few problems that involved a formula she couldn't put her finger on.

'What formula do you need?'

Her head jerked up in confusion; sure she had heard someone talking to her. They were in the middle of a final, wouldn't they get in trouble with the teacher?

'Not if the teacher can't hear us.'

That's strange. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out if she was going crazy or not.

She heard a rich, enduring laughter envelop her, and began to wonder why she was the only one reacting to the voice in the entire class.

'They can't hear me, only you can. So what's the equation that's giving you trouble, maybe I can help.'

Kagome wasn't sure what to do, how could some strange voice in her head help her with a math test?

'You'd be surprised, just try me.'

It was problems involving the quadratic formula, but Kagome couldn't remember the equation. And why was this voice helping her anyway?

'I finished my final and you're the only person to talk to. The faster you finish, the sooner we can chat. X equals the quantity negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus 4AC all divided by 2A.'

Kagome quickly jotted down the formula as it was given to her, pleased with the voice that had found it's way into her head.

'I have a name, you know.'

Just because this girl had a name, didn't mean Kagome knew it.

'Call me Nutty.' Kagome thought she hinted a trace of a snicker in that phrase.

But why should this strange voice be called Nutty?

'Because I'm insane! Well, hurry up and finish your test so I can talk to you.'

With a sigh, Kagome bent over her final once more and began to slave away, this time at a bit more of an advantage since she now knew the formula to plug her numbers into so as to solve the problems. She felt kind of like she had cheated, but at the same time was grateful to this Nutty girl.

'I didn't give you the answers, so it's not cheating.'

She kind of wished the voice would get out of her head and get into someone else's, but it didn't really matter that much as she shuffled the test together. Finally it was all over and done with.

'Took you long enough.'

Kagome huffed a little, annoyed with being insulted.

'Sorry, didn't mean to be rude. I guess I need to work on my patience, huh?'

The raven-haired priestess rolled her eyes in a way that said "Duh." Class was almost over and she'd have to go back home soon.

'What, don't like chatting with me?' The woman's voice sounded like she was pouting. It reminded her of a certain hanyou when he didn't get his way.

That thought made Kagome snicker. A picture of Inuyasha with a frown plastering his babe-like face carved itself into her mind.

'Hmm…who's that?' That girl Nutty was still around, obviously.

Kagome sighed again. She had been doing that a lot lately. It wasn't really on her agenda to explain Inuyasha to some strange girl.

'He doesn't quite look full demon…and he kind of looks like a cat or dog. But Inuyasha hints at him being a dog.'

Nutty was talking…or thinking…in Kagome's head. Inuyasha was a hanyou, obviously she had caught hint of that.

'A hanyou, aye? You don't see those around often. Especially in this era.'

This person apparently knew about demons and the like, but why wouldn't she just mind her own business? Having one's mind read and not being able to have any privacy gets kind of frustrating.

'Sorry. If you want, I'll mind my own, but that's only if you agree to meet with me under the sakura trees across the street.'

Kagome sighed in resignation. If meeting the girl was the only way to get her out of the head, than that was the only thing she could do.

'Okay then, see you in a few minutes!'

A strange sensation of being alone overcame Kagome and she realized that Nutty must have left. She picked up her test and stood up, walking to the front of the room slowly.

Nutty must be another priestess like herself, but Kagome never knew about any psychic powers. Kaede must have skipped that.

Her answer sheet and final found their way to the teacher's desk and Kagome turned back around, deep in thought. Inuyasha would flip out on her if he found out about Nutty. That made her smile softly.

Wouldn't it be perfect to get him mad by befriending this strange girl? She let out a snicker as she sat back down in her chair, gaining her a few glares from students still taking their tests.

**googoogaagaa scene change googoogaagaa**

Nutty closed her eyes, feeling the soft afternoon breeze flow through her raven locks and smelling the blooming cherry blossoms surrounding her. Nature was a peaceful thing, unlike the humans who reigned.

School had just ended and she was waiting for that young girl who possessed spiritual powers. There was something familiar about her. And what was more was the fact that she had something that seemed faintly like the Sacred Jewel only significantly smaller.

That girl was intriguing, and Nutty wanted to know more about her. She hadn't seen her at school before. Than again, Nutty wasn't exactly Miss Perfect Attendance herself. Skipping class and resting in the park under the trees was one of the best things you could do with your time.

The approaching warmth of the miniature Shikon no Tama made Nutty aware of the girl that she had told to meet her here. She opened her eyes lazily and turned towards the girl with blue eyes and black hair.

Nutty breathed in deeply, picking up the scent of this new girl as she strode closer. Every person had a unique scent, and Nutty had learned at a young age to differentiate people based on their smell.

This girl smelt of her strawberry-scented shampoo and a little animalistic tint. She probably had pets; that or it was that hanyou she smelled.

"Hi. Are you Nutty?" The young girl smiled at her, obviously a little scared, if what her scent gave off was correct.

"Yup, I am." Nutty gave the girl a toothy grin, tilting her head to the side and letting out a small giggle. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"It's Kagome."

Kagome sounded vaguely familiar. She must have heard it before somewhere. Unfortunately, she couldn't place where, frustrating her considerably. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Kagome. How come I've never seen you before?"

The girl smiled sheepishly, shrinking back into herself. Nutty almost prodded her mind, but then remembered her promise not to do it again if she met Nutty in person. "I'm sick a lot and I miss a lot of school. And stuff…so yeah…"

Nutty took in a quick breath through her nose. Kagome was lying, but she wasn't going to say anything. Sure, it irritated her when people lied to her face, but it was still rude to confront them about it. "I see."

Kagome's face turned slightly red. "Well, I really have to be going. Lots of homework and all."

"Today was the last day of the semester. How can you have homework? Anything missed at this point is stupid to make up. Teachers are turning grades in tonight."

The girl took a step back, the grin on her face obviously forced. "I meant chores. Lots of chores to do. Got to get home or my mom will flip." She turned around and bolted, apparently not wanting to be caught in anymore of her lies.

Nutty almost followed her just to see what she was hiding, but decided against it since it was really none of her business.

**googoogaagaa scene change googoogaagaa**

Shippou pouted once more as Miroku stopped him from pouncing on the little she-demon. His mouth was just watering to eat her. Rabbit hadn't been on the menu for quite some time now. It was always Kagome's ramen or rice and fish.

But he had always eaten rabbit when he was with his dad. Rabbit was just so tasty and delicious. Why were Miroku and Sango being so mean?

Sango was attempting to talk with his dinner, and he knew if he didn't catch it soon, it would just bolt away and he would be left with an empty stomach. He let out a little growl, at which Miroku cocked an eyebrow at him. Did he really sound that pathetic? Shippou was sure that by now his growl would have been a bit more intimidating.

He decided to tune in to what Sango was saying, since that would determine when he could feast.

"What were you doing in the bushes?" Sango was apparently trying to baby the tender piece of meat. What good would that do? Why couldn't they just dig in? Honestly.

The rabbit looked his way, her eyes full of fear and dread.

"Ignore him, he can't do anything." Except eat you. Shippou let one of his fangs slip out of his mouth; its white gleam making the rabbit jump slightly. Sango turned and glared menacingly at him: a warning to back off or die.

A waft of undeniable fear filled his nostrils, only exciting him more. Shippou shifted from foot to foot, getting ready to charge his next meal. A painful jolt on his head sent him face first into the ground. Miroku had hit him with the staff again.

"Come on, little one. We're not going to hurt you. What were you doing in the bushes there?" Shippou picked up on the irritation in Sango's voice. He was pretty sure it wasn't for the rabbit but for him. Whoops. He shouldn't have pushed his luck with Sango.

"I…I…Usagi-oni-chan…I…"

"Your name's Usagi-oni-chan?" Shippou's nose twitched. The smell of rabbit was irresistible. Then he remembered that both Miroku and Sango would kill him if he tried anything.

"H-hai." Her soft voice made his claws itch to rip her up. Rabbit meat. He felt another pounding on his head.

"What was that for?!?" He grabbed the top of his head and jerked to a sitting position, tears pooling in his eyes. "I want Kagome-chan!"

Shippou realized his mistake too late. The rabbit saw how weak he was and relaxed. The fear that once was glued to her face was completely erased with his single outburst.

She giggled. She laughed at him!

"You're a big baby!" She was openly laughing at him. What happened to her fear that she had harbored just moments before? He was the predator and she was the prey. What had happened?

Sango joined the little pest in their purposeful humiliation of Shippou.

"Stop it!" He glared at the pair angrily, turning to Miroku for help. But Miroku had been silently laughing as well. Shippou huffed indignantly, crossing his arms and giving all in the clearing an evil look of betrayal.

He watched in silence as the rabbit with the fluffy white tail jumped to the ground and out of Sango's arms, apparently not caring that he was there any more. Instinct overtook him again and he charged at her, dodging Miroku's staff and Sango's boomerang.

The rabbit didn't move, much to his surprise. Instead, as he got within an arm's length of her, she punched him.

**googoogaagaa scene change googoogaagaa**

Sango's eyes lit up with the sight of Shippou being punched and kicked by a little female demon. The two children both had bushy little tails, the only difference being that the little girl's tail was white and not auburn like Shippou's.

Shippou was curled up into a little ball, his hands up on his head, letting out whines every time the girl hit him.

"Usagi-oni-chan, I think you've done enough." Sango bent down and tried to separate the pair, to the protests of the little bunny.

"No! He's a little butt-munch and needs to pay!"

Sango had to fight the laughter at the little child as she scooped up her wiggling form and rescued the little kitsune demon from the little girl's wrath. "That may be true, but let's not sink to his level, okay?" She really felt like she was mothering the kid. But she wasn't a mother. Didn't Kami realize that?

The little girl nodded, her pale blues eyes full of innocence and youth.

A smile crossed the taijiya's lips. This little girl was so adorable. Soft white ears protruded from the top of her head, reaching nearly a full foot above her actual height. Her hair was also the color of wispy clouds on a summer day and her skin was pale and fair. Usagi was wearing a small kimono that was light blue with a darker blue wrap and her hair was pulled back in pigtails with pale blue ribbons. The child's hair must have been only a little longer than Shippou's, but it still gave off the same raggedy effect as the kit's.

Shippou continued to pout, a bruise forming around one of his eyes and his cheek smudged with dirt. Sango flinched when she thought of what Kagome would say when she saw her darling fox-demon.

**googoogaagaa scene change googoogaagaa**

Inuyasha twisted his hair around his finger, bored out of his mind. Kagome was sitting in her room cleaning up the disaster she had created while studying for her 'finals.' Well, actually, it was Inuyasha that had created the mess, but Kagome had to pick it up.

Still, it was boring beyond belief to just sit on the bed while Kagome shuffled papers here, hung up clothes there, stuffed scrap paper into a bag, etc. She wouldn't let him help since apparently he just made matters worse.

He really wanted to get back to the Feudal Era and hunt down Naraku and retrieve the rest of the Sacred Jewel, but Kagome refused to leave with her room a disaster. How he wished that the room would just clean itself; then it wouldn't take up his Kagome's time.

A growl escaped his mouth as he shifted on the bed. His legs were falling asleep from lack of circulation, and if Kagome didn't hurry it up, he may just become paralyzed. That would not bide well.

He lay down on his side and continued to watch Kagome. Her lips were pursed in concentration and her eyes were focused on the clothes she was folding. She wasn't wearing her school uniform as was usual, but loose pants that were black and had white faces with red hair all over them. It also said 'Bad Hair Day' under each head, but Inuyasha wasn't quite sure why.

Kagome looked over at him, her expression unreadable. It kind of scared him to see her look like that; it sort of reminded him of Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha. Get off of my bed. I want to get some sleep." Kagome definitely sounded tired. Her eyes didn't hold their normal shine. Perhaps that's why she looked so scary.

"I told Sango we'd be back tonight." Inuyasha shifted slightly so he was sitting up, his legs crossed below him.

"Then go tell her I'll be there in the morning. I want to get a decent night's sleep." Kagome pouted at him, but Inuyasha was determined not to give in.

He stood up on her hard floor and scooped Kagome into his arms. "We're going tonight." His word was final, and there was no questioning it. Thankfully, Kagome didn't even try. She just let out an annoyed sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling.

I 

**Do**

**Not**

**Sleep**

**Inutori:** This chapter is extra long to make up for slow updates. I know it's still fairly short, but I try. At least give me credit for that. And if I could just get a couple of reviews to know I'm not totally hated, I'd love you all!


	5. Make Me

**Inutori:** I would like to thank Ella M. Nite, Kokoro no Yume, Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P, Nauriell, whizegirl, Bloody Poetry, and anonymous for reviewing chapters up until now. I appreciate their support of me in re-writing this fic.

**Kagome:** She would also like to extend a vote of gratitude to Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P for continuing to read and review all of her stories since near the very beginning.

**Inutori:** I make note of each person's penname, and when I see the same one pop up over and over, it gives me a special smile of happiness to know that someone cares.

**Inuyasha:** Cut the mush already, will ya?

**Inutori:** Yeah, sorry about that, I just wanted to give my thanks to all of the people who took the time to review this story so far. I don't own Inuyasha as of yet, so please don't sue me for writing my fanfictions.

**Shippou:** Now on with the story!

Chapter 4

_**Make Me**_

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly found their way to the rest of the gang's campsite and settled in for the night.

It surprised Kagome to see the little rabbit child, and Sango quickly explained to her what was going on.

Miroku shook his head silently.

Sango had left out the fact that Shippou had wanted to eat Usagi, and now Usagi was picking on the fox kit. Apparently it wasn't that important. Something else she had left out was how she was mothering the strange child. All in all, she was doing a very poor job of explaining the situation.

"Kagome-chan!" Shippou leapt into Kagome's arms and out of Usagi's range pouting, small tears forming in his eyes.

"What is it, Shippou?" Kagome looked down the young boy, confusion etched onto her face.

Miroku thought it was pretty obvious what was going on. Then again, he had been watching the little fox demon get bullied since before dawn that morning.

"She's picking on me." He pouted even more, burying himself in Kagome's shirt. Miroku wished he were Shippou at the moment. Kagome must be so soft.

"Keh, for once it's someone else that's gonna get it." Inuyasha smirked and slumped down at the base of a tree at the edge of the clearing. He definitely looked smug, even in the waning light of the setting sun.

"Who?" Shippou pointed down to Usagi, who was sitting peacefully in the grass playing with the blades only a few feet away. Every once in a while she would pluck one of the blades and put it in her mouth.

When Shippou accused her of misbehavior, she looked sweetly up at Kagome, her pale eyes reflecting the colors of the sun on the horizon.

Kagome just laughed lightly and set Shippou down. He gave her a mournful look before dashing over to Usagi to try to get the better of the little girl.

Miroku had to roll his eyes. In all his dealings with women, he knew you could never best a girl who had a strong right hook. Take Sango for example. She was still above him, no matter how much he tried to gain dominance…then again; his meaning of dominance was the ability to grope her whenever he felt like it.

'What a sicko.'

Miroku whipped around himself. He had faintly heard a feminine voice only a second ago and he was determined to find the intruder.

Silence was all that greeted him, even when he concentrated harder than normal. Whoever he had heard was obviously aware of him hearing them, and had high-tailed it before they were caught.

A sigh escaped his lips and he returned his attention to the amusing pair of children bickering before him.

Shippou was trying to outsmart Usagi by creating multiples of himself, but Usagi snuffed that attempt by whipping in a circle and hitting each one with her ribbons and sleeves. She also managed to get the real Shippou in the gut while she was still imitating a tornado.

He let out a snicker as he watched the fox crumple to the ground and the rabbit sit triumphantly on his back. Usagi looked to Sango for approval, but the taijiya wasn't looking. She was busy talking to Kagome.

Getting approval must have flown out one of her overly large ears, because in the next moments she began tugging on Shippou's ears and hair. That pair was great amusement, and Miroku was glad Sango had caught Usagi. With these two along he wouldn't have to worry about getting bored on this journey any longer.

Inuyasha picking on Shippou was amusing sometimes, but a big person picking on a little one was really abuse. Two little ones squabbling however…that was an entirely different story.

Shippou turned into the pink balloon and latched onto Usagi's head, and she let out a wail of protest before scratching him with her razor sharp claws.

Miroku knew from experience that rabbit's claws were sometimes sharper than even the worst predators just because they were so thin.

In only a matter of seconds, Shippou had transformed into his usual form and was wailing due to injuries on his head. He was bleeding. Perhaps the two had gotten just a little too violent than was proper.

But instead of doing anything, Miroku watched. Usagi was panicking, obviously not intending to make Shippou bleed.

She grabbed leaves off of a nearby bush and pushed them onto Shippou's head. When she touched him, he bolted away as if touched by Naraku's miasma. He scrambled onto Kagome's lap and glared at the rabbit demon.

Miroku waited for Kagome's reaction to Shippou's cut, but none came. He had to do a double take when he realized that the blood that had previously been on his head was gone. He now just had a dirty cheek and an evil glare. And was it just Miroku, or were Shippou's cheeks a little rosier than usual?

Interesting.

**Scene Change:**

Sesshoumaru walked gracefully through the thick mist, Jaken, Rin, and Un following not far behind. The smell of a tiger demon filled his senses, and he was well aware of how close he was getting to his target.

Everything was silent as the thick mist continued to engulf them. An eerie sense of being alone overcame the great Lord of the Western Lands, but he paid no heed. Being alone was of no consequence to him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm hungry." Rin's soft, childish voice reached him. Her tone was pleading with him to get something to eat.

"Jaken, take care of it." How he loved being able to delegate his duties onto a lesser being. Dirtying his claws with meaningless tasks was foolish.

Without a word, Jaken obeyed Sesshoumaru's orders and took Rin elsewhere to get her nourishment. It was best that she was gone anyway; Rin could be in danger if she was present when they finally met up with the tora youkai.

The fog began to lighten, and the scent of the tiger became stronger, signaling that he was almost at his goal.

"So nice for you to drop by, Sesshoumaru." A smooth, deep voice greeted the inu youkai, making his lip twitch with annoyance. He hated felines, but there were some things you needed to put up with them for. This particular one had to be tolerated because of who he was.

"Don't fool yourself, Arigato." If it weren't for the fact that the tiger youkai was the Lord of the Northern Lands and a relative's mate, he would have been dead long ago.

The other demon stepped out of the shadows, his garb similar to Sesshoumaru's. White hair streaked with black glistened with the moisture from the fog and bright green eyes shone with unseen power. "I was just trying to make light conversation. I am not stupid. You only come when you want something. What is it this time?"

Sesshoumaru could sense the tiger demon's annoyance, but held back the urge to slice him in two. If he killed Arigato, he would be next since Arigato's mate wouldn't stand for it. "I'm sure you've heard of the demon Naraku that has made a pest of himself."

"I have, what of it?" The uninterested look in his eyes told Sesshoumaru that Arigato was barely listening and he'd have to cut this short.

"I am asking for your assistance in destroying him." As the most powerful inu youkai and Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru hated asking for help, but Arigato was strong. Though Sesshoumaru hated to admit it, Arigato was stronger than even him.

"What, not strong enough to do it on your own?" Arigato scoffed at the dog demon, mocking him with his eyes.

"Of course I am strong enough. Naraku is just a nuisance that I want destroyed as soon as possible." Sesshoumaru felt his blood boil. Arigato was just a bigheaded feline. That was why he hated cats so much: they thought they ruled the world. "Think of it like this: human can not catch a mouse with its bare hands, so it employs some other method to do so. But that does not make the mouse stronger than the human."

Arigato laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day that you would use humans in one of your silly analogies!" The mirth evident on his face only fueled Sesshoumaru's burning hate for the other demon.

"You get the point, do you not?" He really hated Arigato, and he always would. But even the strongest ruler has to know when to make an ally out of an enemy when there are more bothersome trials afoot.

"Yeah, I get your point, Sesshoumaru." Arigato continued to smile viciously, still finding humor in the stoic demon standing before him. "I'll help, if only to get you off my case for awhile."

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned away, prepared to leave. "Come to your mate's village of birth in one week."

"By the way, Sesshoumaru, your human child smells sweet. She'll be quite the mate when she becomes a woman."

Arigato didn't quite hold Sesshoumaru's hate for humans, but that comment made Sesshoumaru arch his back in anger. "Do not think that this Sesshoumaru will take a human as a mate."

"Ah, that's right. I forgot. You're still not over _her_."

The dog demon left before he had to endure any more from the pest that ruled the north. It was bad enough that he had already lowered himself to asking that knucklehead for assistance. He was beginning to regret ever going north in the first place.

**Scene Change:**

Eri looked around her to try and find Kagome. She wasn't at school again today. But that was the normal. What was strange was that the creepy senior girl was also gone. That one never missed.

She turned to Yuka, an unreadable expression on her face. "Did you see Kagome and that freaky girl talking yesterday?"

Yuka nodded, a worried look in her eyes. "I saw alright. It was almost like they had planned to meet."

Eri shrugged, not knowing how to respond to her good friend. "We better get to class now, but let's go visit Kagome after school."

"Agreed."

The two girls walked into the building before them, heading to their lockers to change their shoes and get to class.

**Scene Change:**

Kagome sighed to herself, watching Shippou run around a tree, being chased by the little rabbit-demon that had joined their group. If she felt like embarrassing Shippou, she knew all she had to do was tell him to stop flirting with Usagi. But she decided not to be that cruel.

Inuyasha was perched above her in a tree, his eyes closed and his arms wrapped protectively around his sword. She knew that at the first sign of danger he'd be up, but for now he would rest uneasily. Sango was sitting by the dying fire, the dream world quickly catching up with her, even though she was trying to fight it desperately. Miroku had already given in to sleep, leaning up against another tree trunk and hanging loosely onto his staff.

The only two who seemed to have any energy were the two children, who were screaming and yelping in fear: although the smiles that appeared now and again on their faces told of the fun they were having.

With a sigh, Kagome pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders and lay down in her bedroll, ready for a full night's sleep. She must have fallen asleep only a few moments before Sango, but all of the adults in the camp were now in that fantasy world of dreams and nightmares.

**Scene Change:**

Usagi jumped on Shippou's back, hissing slightly and clamping her teeth on one of his ears. She chomped mercilessly on it and tears formed in Shippou's eyes as he ran frantically around in a circle in a futile attempt to shake Usagi from his back.

Both children froze as the scent of an unfamiliar person wafted into their nostrils. They looked fearfully at each other and Usagi silently climbed off of Shippou's back. Whatever was out there was coming closer and they could feel the gaze of a stranger boring into them.

In unison they backed up and toward each other, clasping hands for comfort. Over their frantically breathing hearts, they heard the soft, purposeful breathing of the approaching outsider. As they looked around, they realized that everyone else was already fast asleep and that they were on their own with this unexpected terror.

The sun must have set without their realizing it, for the dark blanket that surrounded them prevented them from seeing who was coming.

"Don't scream, little ones." A soft, feminine whisper reached their ears, and both looked towards the sound with faces full of unspoken fear.

Bright golden eyes came into their view, and Usagi let out a small squeak. Shippou instinctively moved slightly in front of her to protect her from whatever it was that was joining them.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Just stay quiet, alright?" A tall figure stepped into the dim light of the waning fire, her features covered by midnight-colored tresses that flowed to her knees.

"Who are you?" Shippou whispered frantically, more frightened than he had ever been in his young years.

A warm smile crossed the barely visible face of the woman; she looked young and beautiful, only a bit older than Kagome. "My name is Inutora, little one. What's yours?"

"Sh-Shippou." The fox-demon felt like bolting, but he was trying with all of his might to be brave.

"Shippou, can you keep a secret?" Her eyes danced in the flickering light and her soft features calmed the two frightened children some.

I Do 

**Not**

**Sleep**

**Inutori:** Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm being careful as to not cut the chapters too short. And I apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm my own beta reader, and quite often I'll not reread a chapter until after it is posted just because I'm so excited it's finally finished and want to show it off to all of you.

**Kagome:** Well, Inutora has finally appeared in the story. Took you long enough, considering she is "Another DogDemon" that this story was named for.

**Inutori:** Shush up, Kagome. I want to make this story good and not as cheesy and rushed as it was the first time through was.

**Kagome:** Whoever said the original story was cheesy?

**Inutori: **I did. I just reread the original story and nearly gagged at how cheesy and rushed it was. There was just a bit too much "boom, boom, bang," and not enough "oh, I get it now." On top of the fact that this time around I'm changing the storyline. For those of you who have read this once and remember, I think I'll be cutting out entirely the stuff with the War God. For those of you who hadn't previously read my story, oh well, you didn't miss out on much.

**Sango:** Now it's time for you all to review after having suffered through Inutori's long-winded author's notes.


End file.
